retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
1996
The following media in this list is from 1996. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical hunchback_of_notre_dame.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (June 21)|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame Home Video Homewardbound.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Wdmc petesdragon.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (VHS) Marypoppins 1994.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1996 VHS) Wdmc bedknobsandbroomsticks.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (VHS) Wdmc dumbo.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) Wdmc aliceinwonderland.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS) Wdmc threecaballeros.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros (1987-1996 VHS) Wdmc swordinthestone.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS) Wdmc sodeartomyheart.jpg|So Dear to My Heart|link=So Dear to My Heart (VHS) Wdmc robinhood.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1991-1999 VHS) Lionking vhs.jpg|The Lion King|link=The Lion King (1995 VHS) Agoofymovie.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (1995 VHS) Wdmc cinderella.jpg|Cinderella|link=Cinderella (1995 VHS) Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas (February 28)|link=Pocahontas (1996 VHS) Wdmc winniethepooh.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (March 27)|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1996 VHS) Thearistocats.jpg|The Aristocats (April 24)|link=The Aristocats (1996 VHS) Homewardbound2.jpg|Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (July 31)|link=Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (VHS/DVD) Aladdin3.jpg|Aladdin and the King of Thieves (August 13)|link=Aladdin and the King of Thieves (VHS) Oliver&company.jpg|Oliver & Company (September 24)|link=Oliver & Company (1996 VHS) Jamesandthegiantpeach.jpg|James and the Giant Peach (October 15)|link=James and the Giant Peach (VHS) Toystory vhs.jpg|Toy Story (October 29)|link=Toy Story (1996 VHS) Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(3).jpg|Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(3).jpg|You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(3).jpg|The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas underthesea(2).jpg|Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun(2).jpg|Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas ilovetolaugh(2).jpg|Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Dsas beourguest(2).jpg|Be Our Guest|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest Dsas friendlikeme.jpg|Friend Like Me|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Friend Like Me Verymerrychristmassongs(3).jpg|Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas 12daysofchristmas(2).jpg|The Twelve Days of Christmas|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas Dsas circleoflife.jpg|Circle of Life|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life Dsas colorsofthewind.jpg|Colors of the Wind|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colors of the Wind Dsas campoutatwdw.jpg|Campout at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World Dsas letsgotothecircus.jpg|Let's Go to the Circus!|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to the Circus! Dsas beachpartyatwdw.jpg|Beach Party at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World Dsas topsyturvy.jpg|Topsy Turvy (June 25)|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Topsy Turvy Dsas pongoandperdita.jpg|Pongo & Perdita (November 26)|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Pongo & Perdita Columbia/TriStar Theatrical Matilda.jpg|Matilda (August 2)|link=Matilda Home Video Hook vhs.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone vhs.jpg|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2 vhs.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwars 1995vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (August 29)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars2 1995vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (August 29) Starwars3 1995vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (August 29) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Lordoftherings 1993vhs.png|The Lord of the Rings|link=The Lord of the Rings MGM Home Video Wizardofoz 1996vhs.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1996 VHS/1997 DVD) New Line Cinema Home Video Mask vhs1.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) PC Software Microsoft Windows95b.png|Windows 95|link=Windows 95 Winntworkstation cover.png|Windows NT Workstation|link=Windows NT 4.0 Internetexplorer3.png|Internet Explorer 3.0 Further copies of Windows 95 as of August 24, 1996 always included Internet Explorer 3.0. Television NBC Friends_logo.png|Friends Homealone title.jpg|Home Alone (November 28)|link=Home Alone Seinfeld.png|Seinfeld CBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (May 10)|link=The Wizard of Oz ABC Lionking title.jpg|The Lion King (November 3)|link=The Lion King Hook 1991.png|Hook (December 26)|link=Hook PBS shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station|link=Shining Time Station Barney season3.jpg|Barney & Friends|link=Barney & Friends kidsongstvshow_season2.jpg|The Kidsongs Television Show|link=Kidsongs Magicschoolbus.jpg|The Magic School Bus|link=The Magic School Bus For Shining Time Station, a new mini-series called "Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales" premiered this year. It comprised of episodes from Season 4 of Thomas & Friends. Broadcast syndication Cheers intro logo (1982).jpg|Cheers Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House 1996title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1994.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Seinfeld.png|Seinfeld Ss smbmovie-dvd 00.jpg|Super Mario Bros.|link=Super Mario Bros. (film) FOX homealone2_title.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (December 8)|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York The Disney Channel Mylittleponytales.jpg|My Little Pony Tales|link=My Little Pony Tales Lionking title.jpg|The Lion King (September 8)|link=The Lion King TNT Thecatinthehat title.jpg|The Cat in the Hat Grinchnight_title.jpg|Halloween is Grinch Night Grinch title.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies The Family Channel AllStarsCartoon.JPG|Mario All Stars Nickelodeon LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Allthat.png|All That|link=All That While Legends of the Hidden Temple ended production in 1995, it continued to air exclusively on reruns. USA Network AOSTH.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog SonicChristmasBlast.jpg|Sonic Christmas Blast (November 24) Star-wars-4.png|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope The-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Returnofthejedi_title.png|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Home video Peanuts greatpumpkin_1996.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown charliebrownthanksgiving_1996.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving charliebrownchristmas_1996.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas newyearcharliebrown_1996.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown Bemyvalentine_vhs.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown easterbeagle_1996.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown itsamysterycharliebrown.jpg|It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown goodsportcharliebrown_1996.jpg|You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown snoopy_vhs1.jpg|You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown/Snoopy's Reunion snoopy_vhs2.jpg|He's Your Dog/It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs3.jpg|You're Not Elected/It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs4.jpg|You're in Love/It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs5.jpg|There's No Time for Love/Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs6.jpg|What a Nightmare/It's Magic, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs7.jpg|Play it Again/She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vol8.jpg|Charlie Brown's All Stars/It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vol9.jpg|Life is a Circus/Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown Isthisgoodbye_vhs.jpg|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (June 25) Itsanadventure_vhs.jpg|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown (June 25) Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1994vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (1985-1998 VHS) Greeneggsandham 1994vhs.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories|link=Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1985-1998 VHS) Hooberbloob vhs.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1985-1998 VHS) Thelorax vhs.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (1985-1997 VHS) Grinchgrinchescatinthehat 1996vhs.JPG|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat|link=The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1985-1997 VHS) Pontoffelpock vhs.jpg|Pontoffel Pock and His Magic Piano|link=Pontoffel Pock and His Magic Piano (1985-1997 VHS) Grinchnight vhs.jpg|Grinch Night|link=Grinch Night (1985-1998 VHS) Kidsongs Kidsongs1995 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1995 carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1995 daywiththeanimals.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1995 whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be!|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1995 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs1995 dayatcamp.JPG|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs1995 rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Kidsongs1995 verysillysongs.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs Kidsongs1995 christmas.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) Kidsongs1995 playalongsongs.jpg|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs Kidsongs1995 talktotheanimals.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals Countrysingalong 1994vhs.jpg|Country Sing-Along|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along Kidsongs boppinwiththebiggles.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles Kidsongs letsputonashow.jpg|Let's Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! Kidsongs babyanimalsongs.jpg|Baby Animal Songs|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs Barney & Friends Barneysbirthday 1993.png|Barney's Birthday|link=Barney's Birthday (VHS) Bestmanners.jpg|Barney's Best Manners|link=Barney's Best Manners (VHS) Mothergoose.jpg|Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose|link=Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (VHS) Homesweethomes.jpg|Barney's Home Sweet Homes|link=Barney's Home Sweet Homes (VHS) Waitingforsanta 1993.jpg|Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa Letspretendwithbarney vhs.jpg|Let's Pretend with Barney|link=Let's Pretend with Barney (VHS) Alphabetzoo 1994.jpg|Barney's Alphabet Zoo|link=Barney's Alphabet Zoo (VHS) Imaginationisland vhscover.jpg|Barney's Imagination Island|link=Barney's Imagination Island Barneylive vhscover.jpg|Barney Live! in New York City|link=Barney Live! in New York City Magicalmusical.jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Familiesarespecial vhs.jpg|Barney: Families are Special|link=Barney: Families are Special (VHS) Barneysafety vhs.jpg|Barney: Safety|link=Barney: Safety (VHS) Makingnewfriends vhs.jpg|Barney's Making New Friends|link=Barney's Making New Friends (VHS) Ridinginbarneyscar vhs.jpg|Riding in Barney's Car|link=Riding in Barney's Car (VHS) Barneysongs vhs.jpg|Barney Songs|link=Barney Songs (VHS) Campfiresingalong 1996.jpg|Barney's Campfire Sing-Along|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Campfire Sing-Along Barneygoestoschool 1996.jpg|Barney Goes to School|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Barney Goes to School Barneyinconcert 1996.jpg|Barney in Concert|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Barney in Concert Rockwithbarney 1996.jpg|Rock with Barney|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Rock with Barney Allaboardforsharing vhs.png|Barney's All Aboard for Sharing|link=Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (VHS) Barneystalentshow.jpg|Barney's Talent Show|link=Barney's Talent Show (VHS) Barneysfunandgames.jpg|Barney's Fun & Games|link=Barney's Fun & Games (VHS) Barney2pack 1996.jpg|Barney's Exercise Circus & Parade of Numbers|link=Barney's Exercise Circus & Parade of Numbers (VHS) Barneys1234seasons.jpg|Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons|link=Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (VHS) Barneysonceuponatime.jpg|Barney's Once Upon a Time|link=Barney's Once Upon a Time (VHS) Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories JamesLearnsaLesson VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories TrustThomas 1995VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories ThomasGetsBumped VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories ThomasPercy&theDragon 1995VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories JamesGoesBuzzBuzz VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories Percy'sGhostlyTrick VHS.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories ThomasChristmasParty VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories RustytotheRescue VHS.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories Thomas&theSpecialLetter VHS.jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut VHS.PNG|Thomas and His Friends Help Out TheGallantOldEngine VHS.jpg|The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories These episodes came from Seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4. Video Games Mario Sml_playerschoice.jpg|Super Mario Land|link=Super Mario Land Sml2.jpg|Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins|link=Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Smw playerschoice.jpg|Super Mario World|link=Super Mario World Smk.jpg|Super Mario Kart|link=Super Mario Kart Smas playerschoice.jpg|Super Mario All-Stars|link=Super Mario All-Stars Sml3.jpg|Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3|link=Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Smw2.jpg|Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island|link=Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Smrpg.jpg|Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (May 13)|link=Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Sm64.jpg|Super Mario 64 (September 26)|link=Super Mario 64 Mk64 japanese.jpg|Mario Kart 64 (Japan only)|link=Mario Kart 64 Donkey Kong Dkc1.jpg|Donkey Kong Country|link=Donkey Kong Country Dkc2.jpg|Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest|link=Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Dkc3.jpg|Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble (November 22)|link=Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Sonic Sonicthehedgehog genesis.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (video game) Sonicthehedgehog2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonicchaos.jpg|Sonic Chaos|link=Sonic Chaos Sonicthehedgehog3.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 3|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Sonic tripletrouble.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble|link=Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble Sonic&knuckles.jpg|Sonic & Knuckles|link=Sonic & Knuckles Sonicdrift2.jpg|Sonic Drift 2|link=Sonic Drift 2 Soniccd windows.jpg|Sonic CD (September 26)|link=Sonic the Hedgehog CD Sonicblast.jpg|Sonic Blast (December 13)|link=Sonic Blast Kirby Kirbysdreamcourse.jpg|Kirby's Dream Course|link=Kirby's Dream Course Kirbydreamland2.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land 2|link=Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirbysblockball.jpg|Kirby's Block Ball|link=Kirby's Block Ball Kirbysuperstar.png|Kirby Super Star (September 20)|link=Kirby Super Star Music Soundtracks Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Barney album1.jpg|Barney's Favorites: Vol. 1|link=Barney's Favorites: Vol. 1 Barney album2.jpg|Barney's Favorites: Vol. 2|link=Barney's Favorites: Vol. 2 Classicdisneyvol1.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 1: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 1: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol2.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 2: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 2: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol3.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 3: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 3: 60 Years of Musical Magic Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains, Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Allthat album.jpg|All That: The Album|link=All That: The Album Storytellers Hunchbackofnotredame storyette.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame Hunchbackofnotredame storyteller.jpg These audio recordings were originally released in cassette format. The Storyette version came with a 24-page Read-Along book with the same story, while the full Storyteller version came as part of a Play-Along deluxe pop-up playset. Both stories were released via the iTunes Store in Digital MP3 format in 2006/2007. Websites Earliest archived sites on the Wayback Machine include: *http://www.fox.com (October 19) *http://www.microsoft.com (October 20) *http://www.nbc.com (October 22) *http://www.abc.com (October 22) *http://www.disney.com (October 22) *http://www.imdb.com (November 19) *http://www.sega.com (December 19) *http://www.thomasthetankengine.com (December 19) *http://www.cbs.com (December 20) *http://www.nintendo.com (December 22) *http://www.warnerbros.com (December 23) *http://www.pbs.org (December 25) *http://www.starwars.com (December 30) *http://www.usanetwork.com (December 30) The oldest archived website ever found is the now-defunct infoseek.com, on May 12, 1996. Logos of 1996 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (from Toy Story) Pixar Animation Studios (1995).jpg|Pixar Animation Studios (from Toy Story) Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures Hollywood Pictures (1990).jpg|Hollywood Pictures|link=Hollywood Pictures Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1995).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1991).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1992).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema (1995).jpg|New Line Cinema|link=New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1992).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Turner_Entertainment_(1987).jpg|Turner Entertainment Studio Ghibli (1991).jpg|Studio Ghibli Toho (1997).jpg|Toho Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Telemundo92.png|Telemundo Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (1996).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids (1996).jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids Fox logo.png|Fox Broadcasting Company|link=Fox Broadcasting Company Fox_Kids_logo_1996.png|Fox Kids Network TheWB95.png|WB Network|link=WB Network Kids WB.png|Kids' WB! UPN_logo.jpg|UPN|link=UPN UPN_Kids_logo.jpg|UPN Kids Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO HBO2 1991.jpg|HBO 2 HBO3 1991.png|HBO 3 Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime logo 1990.png|Showtime|link=Showtime TheMovieChannel1988.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel The Family Channel.png|The Family Channel|link=Freeform TNT logo 1999.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS Superstation logo 1999.png|TBS Superstation|link=TBS TCM 1994.jpg|Turner Classics Movies A&E Network 2004.png|A&E Network TNN 1983.png|TNN|link=Paramount Network USA Network 1996.png|USA Network|link=USA Network Sci-Fi Channel.png|Sci-Fi Channel|link=Sci-Fi Channel Game Show Network (1994).png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick Jr..png|Nick Jr. Nick at Nite logo 1985.png|Nick at Nite|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Television companies: Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1995).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Tristar Television (1994).jpg|Columbia TriStar Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1995).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Viacom_(1990).png|Viacom Universal Television (1991).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1994).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Turner_Entertainment_(1987).jpg|Turner Entertainment FUNimation Productions (1996).jpg|FUNimation Productions KingWorld (1990).jpg|KingWorld|link=CBS Television Distribution 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment Nickelodeon (1995).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Productions Nickelodeon Productions (1996).jpg|Nickelodeon Productions Tollin Robbins Productions (1994).jpg|Tollin Robbins Productions Connecticut Public Television (1993).jpg|Connecticut Public Television|link=Public Television Stations WGBH Boston (1993).jpg|WGBH Boston WNET (1993).jpg|WNET CC 1996.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1982.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video Presents (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video (1991).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Video (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video Presents (1993).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video Korea (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Classics (1989).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (1994).jpg|Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection|link=Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Disney Videos (1995).jpg|Disney Videos Buena Vista Home Video (1989).jpg|Buena Vista Home Video|link=Buena Vista Home Entertainment Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_(1996).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Home Video (1995).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA Universal Home Video 1991.png|MCA/Universal Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment CIC Video (1992-B).jpg|CIC Video DTS (1993).jpg|DTS 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_(1995-B).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Fox_Video_(1995).jpg|Fox Video Warner Home Video (1993).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video New Line Home Video (1995).jpg|New Line Home Video|link=New Line Cinema MGM-UA Home Video (1993).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment Hollywood Pictures Home Video (1991).jpg|Hollywood Pictures Home Video|link=Hollywood Pictures Random House Home Video.png|Random House Home Video|link=Miscellaneous television logos PBS Home Video (1989).jpg|PBS Home Video|link=PBS Home Video Sony Wonder (1995).jpg|Sony Wonder Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1987).png|Together Again Video Productions Barney Home Video (1995).jpg|Barney Home Video Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Kid Vision (1994).jpg|Kid Vision Video_Treasures_(1995).png|Video Treasures TimeLife Video (1992).jpg|Time-Life Video Video gaming Gameboy_logo.png|Game Boy|link=Game Boy Snes logo.png|Super Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Super Nintendo Entertainment System N64 logo.png|Nintendo 64|link=Nintendo 64 Sega Genesis Logo.png|Sega Genesis|link=Sega Genesis Sega Game Gear Logo.png|Sega Game Gear|link=Sega Game Gear Sega_Saturn_Logo.png|Sega Saturn|link=Sega Saturn Currency of 1996 Category:Timeline